It is often necessary to bathe invalids and other bedridden individuals while they remain in bed. This is a difficult and time consuming task for one or more attendants.
The present invention simplifies this task as well as making it easier by using a collapsible bathtub which when not in use remains in place on the bed and which is easily erected on the bed with the individual to be bathed in place in the bathtub as it is erected. The tub can be filled with water and the patient bathed. Thereafter the water can be removed and the bathtub collapsed without removing the individual from the bed.